The present invention relates to a device for generating decision support for decisions which determine the behavior of an entity and/or for controlling the behaviour of an entity. In one embodiment, the device includes a supervising unit arranged to handle a rule system for the behavior, wherein the supervising unit includes at least one storage member in which a set of rules for the behavior is stored, and a user interface including first means for presenting information to a user of the device and second means for inputting instructions to said supervising unit. The device is arranged with a first automatic rule handler which automatically executes said rules according to a predetermined program for the rule handling.
The invention also relates to a use, a system of which the device forms a part and storage media for storing a computer program. The supervising unit may suitably consist of a computer. The first means may, for example, be a viewing screen or other projection device, loudspeakers, or other means. The second means may consist of a keyboard, computer mouse, joystick, microphones etc.
WO 01/52008 A1 and WO 01/52221 A1 describe a device and a system with a rule system concerning the behavior of a real or a simulated vehicle. These documents describe different advantageous manners to construct and to implement the rule handling for such behavior. However, there is a continuing need for further improvements in the art of such rule handling.